


Пикник на обочине

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Брок Рамлоу очень не любил отдых на природе, но против начальства не попрешь.По заявке:Секс в палатке. Юмор, стеб. Антураж любой, хоть леса Амазонки, хоть сибирские снега. Главное чтобы несмотря на тесноту и бытовую неустроенность все получилось))) Ребята компактно складываются но стараются, колышки вылетают, тросики скрипят, зимующие по соседству медведи или леопарды (смотря по обстановке) с криком: "караул" меняют место жительства.





	Пикник на обочине

**Author's Note:**

> Oтклонение от канона, изощренное надругательство над правилами туризма

Брок с завистью поглядывал на Баки: умение спать с открытыми глазами — это великая вещь. А сейчас тот совершенно точно бессовестно дрых. Со стороны казалось, что Зимний Солдат внимательно вникает в речь Хилл, но, прожив вместе почти год, Брок уже прекрасно знал все фишки одного из своих партнеров. Стив бросал осуждающие взгляды на наглого уклониста и явно жалел, что не может толкнуть его под столом ногой. Но Баки на совещаниях уже давно завел привычку садиться в компании всегда встававшей в любом споре на его сторону Романовой и Бартона, который, соответственно, всегда поддерживал Наташу. Брок и сам с удовольствием бы сейчас прилег на стол и задрых, все-таки почти сутки без сна, после тяжелой миссии, но остатки совести не позволяли бросить Стива страдать в одиночку.

— ...и в результате мы можем со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что передача украденного образца новейшего секретного вооружения будет произведена в ближайшие два дня, в штате Монтана, около озера Макдональд. Похитители будут там в составе туристической группы, сейчас разгар сезона. Провести захват не проблема, но нам необходимо отследить, куда курьер повезет образец, и выйти на заказчика. 

— План операции уже разработан? — уточнил Стив.

— Кому-то придется тоже поизображать восхищенных красотами туристов. Фото- и видеоаппаратура в таком случае не вызовет никаких подозрений. Есть добровольцы для слияния с природой? Подышать горным воздухом, поспать в палатке? — ехидно улыбнулась Хилл.

Брок, который с детства ненавидел подобные развлечения — спасибо папаше, стабильно таскавшему семейство в походы, — скривился.

— Там есть прекрасный отель “Макдональд Лодж”, какие в жопу палатки, — проворчал он.

— Не та часть парка Глейшир, все вопросы к похитителям.

— Палатка? Мы добровольцы! Я, Стив и Брок, — глаза еще минуту назад пребывавшего в сладких грезах Баки горели нездоровым огнем азарта.

— Кхм. Действительно, думаю, это наилучший вариант, — внезапно согласился Стив.

Брок еле удержался от посылания этих “юных скаутов” куда подальше, все-таки никакие личные отношения не должны влиять на служебную субординацию.

— Мы с Клинтом тоже поедем, — сообщила Романова. — Будем страховать.

— Я рекомендую также подключить моих ребят, — Брок решил, что раз ему предстоит “испить горькую чашу”, то, по крайне мере, он будет делать это не один. — Роллинз слишком приметный, а вот Нейт, Джонсон и близнецы Васкес вполне подойдут.

— Решено. Передайте Роллинзу руководство остальной частью Страйка, я уже присмотрела неплохое местечко, где можно посадить джет в стелс-режиме. Я полечу с ними, буду координировать операцию на месте, вы — вечером на регулярном рейсе. Документы будут готовы через полчаса. Все свободны, — подытожила Хилл.

***

— Какого хуя? — недовольно поинтересовался Брок, пока лифт опускался на подземный этаж отдела обеспечения. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что я терпеть не могу всю эту походную романтику. 

— Можно подумать, тебя в пустыню без еды и воды забрасывают, — фыркнула Романова.

— Правда, Брок. Пара дней на берегу одного из красивейших озер мира — это не самая неприятная миссия, — мечтательно улыбнулся Стив.

— Это тебе не жопу морозить двое суток в снайперской лежке, при минус двадцати, — сообщил Баки.

— Вот да. Бедная моя поясница, — поддакнул Бартон.

— Мне не надо рассказывать о сложностях, я успел и песка пожрать, и в снегу померзнуть, — оскалился Брок. — Не понимаю, зачем добровольно на это подписываться, когда с наблюдением справятся любые рядовые агенты. А мы бы спокойно взяли заказчика.

— Не ворчи, тебе понравится, — жарко выдохнул в ухо Баки, прижимаясь пахом к заднице. — Я гарантирую.

Брок отодвинулся, потому что подобные действия всегда приводили к тому, что ходить становилось очень неудобно, да и демонстрировать Романовой свой стояк он не собирался.

В отделе снабжения, где можно было найти даже Священный Грааль, если понадобится, Баки и Клинт рванули собирать туристические прибамбасы. Стив был задействован в качестве носителя всего вороха соответствующей одежды, который с бешеной скоростью подбирала никогда не ошибающаяся в размере Наташа. Брок отправился за техникой.

***

Чертыхаясь и матерясь, Брок устанавливал ебаную палатку, под причитания о растущих не из того места руках мужа Франчески Васкес, с которой они изображали семейную пару. Ее брат, сочувственно похлопав своего “зятя” по плечу, отправился любоваться знаменитой цветной галькой. Шустро управившийся с палаткой Бартон устраивал целую фотосессию своей “невесты”. Наташа в роли восторженной французской студентки была неподражаема и ловко меняла местоположение, чтобы в кадр попал весь состав туристической группы. А вот Капитана Америку не узнал бы даже самый ярый фанат. С выкрашенными в темный цвет волосами, в очках без диоптрий, одетый в мешковатые джинсы и клетчатую фланелевую рубашку, Стив скорее напоминал молодого университетского профессора. Баки с короткой стрижкой, в которой преобладали мелированные пряди, в шмотках, обтягивающих все, что можно и нельзя, нарочито светящий последней моделью Ролекса на левом, скрытом маскировочной биосетью запястье — изображал из себя скучающего сынка миллионера, захотевшего экзотики и решившего выгулять нового любовника. Его палатку, на приличном расстоянии от остальных, устанавливали весьма комично смотревшиеся среди отдыхающих упакованные в костюмы “телохранители” — Нейт и Джонсон. 

— На три часа. Блондин в жутком пуловере. Один из похитителей, второго пока не вижу, — раздался в ухе голос Романовой. 

Брок обошел палатку с другой стороны и стал придирчиво осматривать, фиксируя передвижение указанного объекта. 

— Обнаружил второго. Крепыш с “Лейкой” на большом валуне, — сообщил Баки. 

Брок широко потянулся и повернулся к воде. Завистливо отметив, как смачно тискает задницу Стива и заливисто хохочет “богатенький сынок”, он проследил взглядом, в какую палатку направился “фотограф”, габаритами не уступавший Роллинзу.

***

Ближе к ночи Брок, вконец озверевший от придирок развлекающейся по полной в роли сварливой женушки Васкес, заебаный носящимися по лагерю орущими детьми и почти сожранный местными комарами, которые плевать хотели на суперрепеллент, с наслаждением искупался в прохладной воде и забрался в палатку. Васкес предусмотрительно “поссорилась с мужем” и ретировалась к брату. Но не успел Брок разложить спальник, как в ухе пискнула миниатюрная гарнитура и раздался голос Баки.

— Только не говори мне, что собрался спать в одиночестве. 

— А у тебя есть предложение поинтереснее? 

— Конечно, мы тебя ждем.

— Бак, ты совсем ебанулся. Как я к вам проберусь? — возмутился Брок.

— Придумай что-нибудь, иначе будешь очень жалеть. Правда, Стив?

Раздавшийся в ответ стон, полный наслаждения и страсти, казалось, ударил прямо в пах, немедленно вызывая желание послать все к черту и бежать к источнику этого чарующего звука хоть босиком по битому стеклу.

— Сволочь. Я тебе это припомню. 

В ответ раздался приглушенный смех и звуки поцелуев.

От души выматерив Баки, Брок отключил связь и выбрался наружу. К счастью, все обитатели лагеря спали, только от воды доносился плеск и приглушенное воркование какой-то парочки. Не удивительно будет, если это Бартон с Романовой развлекаются. Особо не скрываясь, Брок прогулочным шагом пошел от берега к деревьям. Палатка Баки и Стива располагалась на козырном месте, у самой кромки леса. Даже отдельный спуск к озеру имелся. 

Брок проскользнул внутрь и озадаченно замер. В углу слабо горела керосиновая лампа антикварного вида и возраста. Вместо комфортных спальников на матерчатом полу, спасибо хоть не прямо на земле, были расстелены две плащ-палатки военного образца. На этом безобразии, во всем великолепии обнаженного тела, лежал раскинувший широко в стороны свои длинные ноги Стив. Над ним нависал Баки, смотрящий на обожаемого “мелкого”, как на произведение искусства, и покрывающий его лицо, шею и плечи ласковыми, невесомыми поцелуями. 

— Это что за хрень? — не удержавшись, выдал Брок.

Стив приоткрыл глаза и, выдохнув: “Бро-о-ок”, — выгнулся, подставляя под поцелуи грудь.

Баки же оторвался от увлекательного занятия и осуждающе покачал головой.

— Много ты понимаешь. Тебе практически историческую реконструкцию показывают. Припадай к прекрасному, благоговея, а не возмущайся.

— Какую реконструкцию? — Брок ожесточенно сдирал с себя одежду, пытаясь не порвать трусы о стоящий колом член.

— Событие века — лишение Капитана Америки девственности.

Брок поперхнулся, таких подробностей он еще не знал.

— Так вы же еще в Бруклине, вроде?

— Там мы до самого главного не дошли. А когда Стив вытащил меня из плена, поняли, что ждать подходящего времени больше не будем.

— Найди своему рту более достойное применение, — выдал Стив и потянул Баки вниз. 

Баки понятливо переместился и облизал ярко-розовую головку, вызывая у Стива очередной низкий, гортанный стон.

Брок смотрел на своих парней и видел их такими, какими они были на бережно хранимых дома фотографиях. Совсем еще молодого Стива, с непослушной светлой челкой, краснеющего до самых ключиц, и отчаянно влюбленного, похудевшего Баки, пожирающего взглядом свое выстраданное счастье.

Стив нетерпеливо дернулся и приказал: “Вставь!”

— Прямо так? — спросил оторвавшийся от члена Баки. 

— Да. Хочу все как тогда.

— Вы что, вообще ни хрена не умели? — потряс головой Брок.

— Интересно, откуда бы? — пропыхтел Баки, сосредоточенно открывающий жестяную банку. — С другими мужиками я не трахался, а с девушками всегда играл в другие ворота.

— Это вазелин?

— Вазелин — отличная штука, — фыркнул Баки и, щедро обмазав свой член, стал буквально закладывать в Стива вязкую массу.

Тот подхватил себя под колени и шумно дышал, мелко подрагивая от возбуждения. На животе уже скопилась небольшая лужица натекшего предэякулянта.

— Брок, чего ты там застрял? Особое приглашение нужно? — возмутился Баки и начал медленно, но неотвратимо толкаться головкой в блестящий от вазелина вход.

Стив еще шире развел ноги и рыкнул: “Брок, иди сюда!”

Брок кое-как постарался уместиться на куске плащ-палатки, что, учитывая габариты всех присутствующих, было проблематично, и впился поцелуем в призывно распахнутые губы. Стив ответил жадно, голодно, сразу врываясь языком и начиная вылизывать. 

Баки стоило бы поставить памятник при жизни за терпение и аккуратность, с которыми он проникал внутрь, стараясь не причинить ни грамма дискомфорта. Пот блестел у него на лбу, и Брок, оторвавшийся от поцелуя, бережно стер испарину. В момент, когда Баки вошел до конца, Стив счастливо вскрикнул и притянул к себе Брока, чуть не сломав ему пару ребер от избытка чувств.

— Блядь! Полегче, здоровяк, — охнул Брок.

— Люблю вас, так сильно люблю, — Стив раскинул руки в стороны и зацепил лампу, которая тут же опрокинулась. 

Брок подскочил, как ужаленный, поднял лампу, неудачно схватившись за стеклянный бок, и от души выматерился, тряся обожженными пальцами.

— Вот только пожара нам и не хватало! — рявкнул он и со злости резко прикрутил фитиль, погружая палатку в темноту.

Баки не удержался и заржал, Стив издал совсем уж порнографический стон.

— О-о. Это круче, чем вибратор.

— Жалко, что у меня его с собой нету, вставил бы обоим. Романтики херовы. Я теперь ничего не вижу, — возмутился Брок, пристраивая погасшую лампу подальше.

— Спокойно, мы все видим. Стив, перекатись на бок. Не на этот, на другой.

Брок слушал, как возятся в темноте эти столетние идиоты, и удивлялся, что даже в такой ситуации член у него стоял, хоть гвозди забивай.

— Ага, вот он, — торжествующе объявил Баки и включил фонарик на телефоне. 

Как он умудрился отрегулировать яркость и установить телефон в углу, Брок представить себе не мог. Лично он всегда терял возможность здраво соображать, когда его член сжимала тесная задница Стива.

— Ну, погнали. — Баки уселся на пятки, подтянул Стива к себе, шире раскрывая две округлые половинки ладонями, и посмотрел на Брока. — Не отлынивать!

Брок понятливо потянулся за поцелуем. Они так увлеклись, что Стив возмущенно запыхтел.

— Я тут не для красоты лежу, между прочим, — сказал он и чувствительно ущипнул Брока за задницу.

Брок мстительно прикусил Баки губу.

— А меня за что?

— За пикник на обочине, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Брок и склонился над пахом Стива.

Облизав головку, он втянул ее в рот и расслабил челюсти, подстраиваясь под ритм, в котором двигался Баки. Палатка хоть и была достаточно большая, трем здоровым мужикам в ней было все-таки тесновато. Брок поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и почувствовал, как в коленку впилось что-то острое. Он взвыл прямо с членом во рту, Стив резко сел и стукнулся лбом с Баки, который в этот момент решил наклониться.

— Еб твою! Мелкий, у тебя лоб из вибраниума, что ли?

— Брок, прости, я не хотел. Слишком глубоко? — Стив озабоченно осматривал Брока.

— Ты ни при чем, я на пряжку ремня напоролся. 

— Бак, нужно подвинуться.

Баки закатил глаза и начал перемещать их затейливую скульптурную композицию, умудряясь при этом не потерять стыковку.

— Ай, тут какой-то корень, мне на копчик давит.

— Э нет, не сюда, у меня так ноги снаружи окажутся. 

— Тут что-то шевелится!

— Да вы достали! Мы сегодня потрахаемся уже или нет? — возмутился Баки.

— Предлагаю сменить позицию, — стараясь не ржать совсем уж откровенно, сказал Брок.

Баки осторожно вышел, Стив повернулся к нему спиной и стал медленно опускаться на член. Усевшись к Баки на бедра, он притянул к себе Брока и начал размеренно дрочить ему, жарко выдыхая в шею. 

Баки потерпел с минуту и заявил:

— Не то чтоб я был недоволен, но в таком положении двигаться не могу.

Все трое сосредоточенно задумались.

— Так, Стив, откинься Баки на грудь, а я тут сам разберусь. 

Дождавшись, пока его любовники войдут в устойчивый ритм, Брок убедился, что никаких коварных пряжек и прочей дряни под коленями не обретается, расставил ноги пошире и сам практически сел на бедра Стива. Баки крякнул, но вес взял, продолжая мерно приподнимать и опускать уже двоих. Обоюдная дрочка в таком положении уже тянула на акробатику, но низкие рычащие стоны Баки, короткие вскрики Стива и собственный приближающийся оргазм примиряли Брока с неудобствами.

Когда теплая сперма Стива выплеснулась на пальцы, а сам он задрожал и сжался так, что Баки взвыл, Броку до отбытия в нирвану оставалось всего ничего, но кончающий Баки — это небольшая катастрофа. Забывшись, он откинулся на стенку палатки. Ткань угрожающе затрещала, но выдержала, а вот колышки нет. Послышалось бренчание — и палатка завалилась набок. Видимо, на адреналине Брок таки умудрился в этой ситуации кончить.

***

— Чисто гипотетически, мог кто-то не обратить внимание на вставшую на дыбы палатку? — светским тоном поинтересовался Брок, удачно приземлившийся на “мягкое” и прикрытый сверху свалившейся на него одеждой.

Стив расслабленно погладил его по волосам.

— Не поверишь, именно в данный момент мне плевать.

— Спят все давно, а наши переживут, — отозвался из “основания пирамиды” Баки.

— Так, бойцы-молодцы. Слушай мою команду. Осторожно встаем, виновник торжества устраняет разрушения, а мы с тобой, — Брок ткнул Стива в бок, — идем купаться. Потом водные процедуры принимает Баки, а я устраиваю нам относительно комфортное пространство для ебли. После таких издевательств вы мне должны как Америка Китаю.

Выбравшись из опрокинутой палатки, Брок ожидаемо обнаружил Нейта и Джонсона, сидевших в кустах со стволами наготове. Под его суровым взглядом страйковцы рванули к себе, тщетно пытаясь не заржать. Искупавшись и с трудом подавив желание нагнуть Стива прямо в воде, Брок отправился обратно, оставив Капитана плавать. 

Баки, уже заканчивающий крепить заново колышки, вполголоса переругивался с Романовой и напоминал ей, что в Будапеште кое-кто отжег куда веселее. Бартон невозмутимо кивал и поддакивал, выражая надежду, что Наташа последует примеру старших товарищей и сольется с ним в экстазе под звездным небом. Разогнав это стендап-шоу, Брок расстелил на полу туристические коврики и уложил на них нормальные спальники, сверху набросив один из обнаруженных пледов и скатав подобие подушки из второго.

Когда отфыркивающиеся, стряхивающие с мокрых волос воду Баки и Стив ввалились в палатку, то обнаружили крайне занимательную композицию. Брок лениво растягивал себя, расположившись в самом центре импровизированного ложа.

— Ты был прав, вазелин — это вещь.

Баки рванул на голос, но споткнулся о коварный древесный корень, обитавший теперь около входа, и рухнул сверху. От “ушиба всего Брока” их спасла только молниеносная реакция Баки и верная левая рука.

— Если вы опять устроите блядский цирк вместо нормального секса, я вас поубиваю, — меланхолично сообщил Брок.

Стив грамотно воспользовался замешательством и первым добрался до вожделенного члена, вбирая сразу до корня. Брок хрипло застонал. Баки задумчиво посмотрел на оккупанта и потянулся к баночке с вазелином.

— Надеюсь, никто не против сэндвича?

***

В пять утра не спавший ни минуты, затраханный, но довольный Брок выбрался из “гнезда разврата” и направился к своей палатке. Из густого подлеска доносился тихий разговор. 

— Все в порядке, эти крепыши точно не агенты. Да они всю ночь ебались так, что с елок хвоя вперемешку с белками сыпалась, еще и третьего себе подсняли, свингеры ебаные, какие из них агенты. А вот девица эта со своим ухажером меня напрягают, бегали весь день с фотоаппаратом. Предлагаю перенести встречу на завтра, может, эта парочка свалит на лодочную экскурсию. 

Брок хмыкнул и подумал, что новость о том, что придется лишний день провести в турпоходе, в кои-то веки звучит привлекательно. Жаль только, что вазелин закончился. Остается надеяться, что смазку эти “исторические реконструкторы” тоже прихватили. И палатку надо бы укрепить понадежнее.


End file.
